Justice is Blind
by Amaya of The Rain
Summary: A decade ago a serial killer manged to aviod spirit world and is now back. The YYH team is sent after him with the help of one of his past victoms. One problem she's blind.
1. Blind Dragon Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Never have, probably never will, but I can always hope right? Right? Anyways "Life out of Kindergarten" is not a real book as far as I know and as far as I know Yuki Hunter is my original fictional character who shouldn't resemble anyone alive or dead. Also I do not own or create the concept of the H-R diagram. That should be it for now._

Prologue:

It was a cold night. Thunder boomed lightning crashed. In a small apartment in on the rough side of a town that's name has long since been forgotten a young girl at the age of five slowly slipped out of bed. She was seeking the comfort of her parents as the storm raged on. She did not know at the time or comprehend the misfortune that was about to befall her.

She slipped out of her room closing the door quietly. She got down on the floor trying to hide herself. Her parents weren't the only ones in the room. There was another man. Her parents and he were yelling at each other.

"You did what! We had a deal you low life mutts!" The man yelled.

"That's exactly what we did!" her father yelled.

"Please just don't hurt Yumi-chan!" her mother pleaded.

"Hurt her! After what you've done you have no room to plead with me!"

Suddenly the other man pulled out a knife and tried to stab the women in front of him but his knife ended up in the heart of her husband. The Women screamed at the bloody sight. That was her last breathe. The man had pulled the knife out of the dead mans body plunging it into the women's heart.

The man pulled the knife out of her body throwing it on the ground. It stood strait up and suddenly flame the carpet around the knife erupted in flames.

The man walked calmly towards the girl. The girl was frozen in fear her heart boomed, her whole body shaking in fear of a single being. He grabbed the grabbed her by the collar of her night shirt.

"You wretch. Do you know what your parents did to me? Do you! You're going to pay for them."

His free hand was engulfed in flame yet it didn't seem to hurt him. He placed his flaming hand across her face, burning her eyes and the rest of her face. She let out a scream of horror. Then the man flung the girl across the room into the nearest wall.

Then he left her there and walked out as the fire burned. Burning her parent's bodies, burning her home, burning all that she had come to know and love. Soon it would burn her if no one came to save her, and all she could do was cry.

Soon she heard the door fling open. "Damn it. We're too late. Is anyone alive Iris?" said a man.

"I think so. Look Over there." The girl heard a woman say.

The fire crackled and suddenly the girl felt her body being lifted by someone. She could hear his heartbeat.

"At lest now Koenma has something to be happy about." A man said sarcastically. That was the last thing she heard before she started to drift into unconsciousness.

When the girl awoke she found herself in a strange bed. She couldn't see she felt her face and across her eye were bandages.

"Oh don't do that dear," said a woman's voice "The doctor's put those on to help your eyes heal."

"Oh." The girl breathed. Her eyes would never heal and the last images she would ever see would be painful memories. That's when hate and darkness started growing with in her heart.

Chapter 1: The blind dragon girl:

Yusuke walked into Koenma's office late as usual. Everyone was there Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and…wait who was that. Over leaning on one of the walls was a girl. She wore a white turtleneck shirt with a black tank top over that a pair black jeans and a pair of sunglasses that were so dark Yusuke couldn't see her eyes behind the lenses.

"Koenma Who the hell is she!" Yusuke exclaimed pointing to the girl.

Yumi's POV:

Their all here now I'm worried about the fire demon though. He's not sending out the friendliest vibes ever.

It's strange I can't see any of my new 'teammates' faces yet I can see there spirit energy in a way. You see spirit energy stays in a sphere close to the person's body depending on the color of the sphere is how you tell how strong they are sort of like an H-R diagram. Red being the weakest (or normal people) and blue being the most powerful. Everyone here is in the blue range. Now all I have to worry about is do they have a couple of brain cells we should be fine.

Normal POV:

"Nice of you to join us Yusuke now we can start going over the mission." Said Koenma obviously.

"That still doesn't tell me who she is!" Yusuke whined.

"We're getting to that, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Yelled Koenma.

"Now then here's the background on your mission. You see ten years ago there was a serial killer on the loose in the human world. He killed many hanyou who were famous in their own respects. Unfortunately he's back. So far only two of his victims have survived. The latest one is Yuki Hunter. He's the author of _Life out of kindergarten. _The other is Yumi Niniwa. That Yusuke would be the girl to your right."

Yusuke smirked "So…were just going to interrogate her and then wipe her memory and send her back home?" Yusuke asked.

"That'll happen over my cold, dead, bloody body, partner." Said Yumi in a cold voice.

"What dose she mean 'partner'?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"She means Kurama that you'll be working with her on the investigation. She's been aware of the spirit world for a long time now and she's been studying this case for years. So whatever she's says goes. Got that?" Koenma asked.

"Hey, why do you where those sunglasses Yumi?" Kuwabara asked.

Yumi scowled as if he had insulted her in someway.

"Because baka, by wearing them I'm doing you a favor." She stated her voice full of harsh anger.

"What do you mean 'favor'?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm blind and I just kind of stair into space so if I look in your direction I won't freak you out. Now unless you got any other idiotic questions, I've got to talk to Koenma here so, get lost!" Her voice was full of anger and hate that she stored in her heart letting it takes form when ever, it didn't matter who it hurt just as long as it was out.

"And what if we want to stay here?" Asked Yusuke in a rebellious voice.

"Hitomi, Ryu!" Yumi called out and suddenly two dragons appeared by her side.

One was pure white with the exception of her gentle brown eyes, and two brown horns. The other was pure black except for his gleaming white teeth and mischievous brown eyes and the same brown horns as the other.

Both had sleek bodies like the Chinese dragons, and the two shared the same mocking smile of an alligator. Other features that the boys noticed were their sharp claws, razor like teeth, and they also noticed the more delicate side of these creatures, the way they were always in motion, not a very energetic movement but slow and graceful. (If anyone has seen Haku in dragon form in spirited away they kind of look like him with a few differences.)

"Please show our partner's to the door." she said in an evil tone of voice.

The two dragons shot forward after Yusuke and Kuwabara baring there teeth yet stopping inches from the two and watched with their smiles, and the glints in there eyes showing their amusement. Then they did the same thing to Kurama and Hiei but neither flinched at this. They simply turned around and walked into the hall the two dragons gliding in the air after them.

Once everyone with the acceptation Koenma and Yumi were out of the room Yumi pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to Koenma's desk. She slammed her hands down on Koenma's desk.

"I **_do not_** want to work with the fire demon." She stated her voice commanding.

"Yumi I'm sorry but you're going to have to work with Hiei weather you like it or not."

"I **don't **trust him. I will not endanger this mission by letting him on this case."

"Yumi, Hiei is a spirit detective and I have trusted him with many important missions."

"Yes but, do notice that on all of those occasions he always had someone with him, keeping him in line and because they were with him it's not like he'd do anything that he could get in serious trouble for. We both know on this mission there will be times where he's by himself and could do whatever he pleased. I don't trust him enough for things like that."

"Well I do trust him Yumi."

"With your life?"

"Well…maybe not with my life but-"

"Forget it we're wasting time. So those pathetic beings you call your spirit detectives can whine about me for a few minutes then we can get on with investigation in the human world."

Yumi headed for the door stepping on loose documents as she went. She pushed the large double doors open looked in the direction that Yusuke and Kuwabara were being cornered by Hitomi (the white dragon) and Ryu (the black dragon).

"Hitomi, Ryu leave the baka alone." She commanded.

The two dragons backed off and faded away. At first most people would think they were seeing things as the two creatures gradually got fainter but soon enough they were gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara hurried into Koenma's office.

Yumi heard Kuwabara mutter. "She's an evil, blind, dragon girl. She's like a taller version of Hiei. I don't like her one bit."

Yumi leaned on a wall next to Kurama and Hiei. There was a bit of tension between the three. So Kurama trying to break it tried to start a friendly conversation.

"So…you seem to have good control over your dragons."

"It's a symbiosis. They feed off my spirit energy and they do what I ask of them. Neither side has control." She said her voice with out emotion. The tension remained.

Finally Yusuke and Kuwabara came out. Complaining obviously they didn't get rid of Yumi.

"Are you quite done wasting time?" Yumi asked in a harsh voice.

The two murmured a small simultaneous "Yes."

"Good let's go before the trail goes cold."

_O.K. tell me what you think please don't flame me. By the way I don't own _Spirited away._ I'm not blind and I don't know anyone who is so if there are any problems about that please tell me. I'm just going on what I do know from books and stuff so please if you have any comments on that comment._


	2. Investigation and protection

_Do I own YYH you ask? Well tell me what do you think? For those of you who said 'Yes' your completely wrong and for those of you who said 'No' congrats._

Yumi, Hiei, and Yusuke stood at the scene of the latest attempt of murder. Kurama and Kuwabara had gone to one of the cities many hospital's to see if the could get any information from Yuki. Yumi took charge right away. She could feel the left over spirit energy in the air.

"All right, Yusuke you go interview the police and firemen and see what you can find like, what started the fire, the condition of the building etcetera. Hiei you search the crowd and see if he's still here."

"Already did." Hiei said bluntly.

"You didn't even move. How could you?"

"Jagan eye."

"Then search again on foot."

"Whatever." Hiei left Yumi alone as he walked through the crowd leaving Yumi alone.

"Ryu, Hitomi, go. You know what to look for." Even though no one could see the two dragons they were there. They left at her command. Yumi rested against a lamppost and started to think.

Yumi's POV:

That unappreciative demon, he doesn't get it. He can see so much and yet he appreciates it so little. He can drown out any misery with the world's beauty. What do I get _nothing_, that's what! I can't remember beauty. I believe in that it's there of course I just wish I could see it. Yet all I can see, all I can remember is that night. I still have flashbacks. He haunts my dreams and he's going to _die._

Normal POV:

Ryu and Hitomi were back. They silently floated beside Yumi. They telekinetically communicated thoughts. Every thing inside the building was nothing but ash. The structure was in good shape though. The firemen had put out the fire before any of the support beams hadn't been too damaged and the walls were in good shape to, but that wasn't important to Yumi what was important was the knife standing straight up.

Yusuke walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Yumi not expecting it jumped slightly in surprise. She spun around grabbed Yusuke by the collar and hissed low "_Don't ever, ever do that again. Got that?_" She let go and Yusuke stumbled back. "Y-y-es ma'am" He stuttered.

"Good. Now what did you find out?"

"Well so far they couldn't find the source of the fire and there was this large knife sticking out from the floor, otherwise the inside is burned to a crisp. They say that when that this Yuki guy was stabbed when they found him on his porch steps unconscious. That's all I could dig up."

"Find anything Hiei?"

Hiei turned to her. He didn't think she would realize he was there.

"Hn." witch if your Hiei means 'no'.

"All right then, Let go meet Kurama and Kuwabara at the apartment.", Said Yumi as she headed in the direction of her apartment. Both Hitomi and Ryu by her side (still invisible) guided her to her apartment.

As the three walked on Yusuke finally broke the silence. "Hey, this serial killer guy doesn't he have a name or something?"

Yumi continued walking and said "He has a name most likely but we don't know it, otherwise I'm sure we'd be able to track him down by now."

"I say we give him a name. How 'bout…Bob?"

Yumi and Hiei stopped in their tracks and gave Yusuke 'The you're

"Bob?" Yumi questioned.

"Yes Bob."

"You're an Idiot and were _not_ calling a serial killer 'Bob', Understand?" Yumi said it as a statement more then a question.

"No, Actually I don't get why we can't call him Bob."

"Shut up Yusuke." Hiei said bluntly.

"Watch it shorty!"

"Why, it's not like you could make me anyways."

"The two of you shut it, NOW!" Shouted Yumi drawing attention, "Now children let's go."

The two followed Yumi as she walked on. She would go on without the two if she had to and they knew it.

Ten minutes later the three were greeted by Kurama and Kuwabara standing outside Yumi's apartment door. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. Yumi pulled a key out of her pocket and said "So, What did you two find out?"

"Nothing, when we arrived at the hospital Mr. Hunter was still unconscious."

"I see." Was all Yumi said. She turned the key reviling a small living room. In The center was a large couch and in front of that was coffee table with stacks upon stacks of thick brail case reports.

"Make yourself at home the sight reading repots are on the other wall. She pointed to a couple stacks of reports lined up against a bare wall.

"I've got some things to review." Yumi left the room. She went into her bedroom where Ryu and Hitomi were waiting for her. She sat on her bed and the two dragons wrapped around her. Yumi let her mind wander.

Yumi's POV:

Well so far I hate all of them. Yusuke's complains way too much and is too cocky for my tastes. Why in the world would anyone want to call a cold blooded killer 'Bob'? Idiot.

The baka Kuwabara well, is a baka. What's more to say? I doubt he'll even be of any use in this investigation.

Kurama is smart I would guess you'd have to be to be a thief but he's always tense anyone could tell that. He's (the serial killer) is going to notice someone tense with a lot of spirit energy he's defiantly going to be noticed.

Then there's Hiei, plain and simple I don't like him.

Normality:

A while later Yumi came out of her room and said "I've narrowed down the future victims that he might go after. Here are their profiles." Yumi took a stack of files and laid them out. In all there were five. "In addition to these people someone will have to stand guard over Mr. Hunter." Yumi laid another profile down on the table.

"Each of us will look over one person with the exception of who ever decides to guard the Takamachi twins. Chose who you'll be guarding"

Everyone looked over their choices and finally everyone was guarding some one. Kurama would be watching the Takamachi twins a famous classical music duo. While Hiei would watch after a facial reconstrutionist who helped solve crimes through out the area. Yusuke would be guarding a national soccer player and Kuwabara would be keeping an artist safe. That left Yumi with Yuki.

As everyone left Kurama took with him the case reports of the murders of Yasuo and Kyoko Niniwa.

_O.K. this was a very boring chapter I know that much. I promise the next chapter more exciting. There will be an appearance of the killer, a strange new character will appear and I might kill someone off. We'll see. Oh if any of my characters describe you or someone you know mere coincidence._


	3. Screams and Tears

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own YYH_

It was late it was around sunset when Kurama left Yumi's apartment and it was dark by the time he reached his house on the other side of town.

"Welcome home Shuichi." Shiori greeted her son.

"Hello mother."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright."

Kurama lied on his bed and stared at the two files in his hands. Then he opened Kyoko's report. She was in her early thirties when she died. She had worked in a local restaurant as a waitress, like the other victims she was a hanyou. Yet besides that there was nothing about her that seemed it would get the killer fame.

Then there was Yasuo. He was a local mechanic taking odd jobs on the side. He too was a hanyou. Yet there was nothing that seemed like it would get to much attention from the media like the other deaths would. Why did he go after those two?

Suddenly a picture from one of the reports slowly fell to the floor. Kurama picked it up. He looked at the picture. Three people smiled back at him.

The first was an average looking man wearing a black suit. He looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties. He wore thin rimed square glasses at his side was a woman about his age.

The woman had dark hair that had a purple tint to it, up in an elaborate knot. She wore a plum color kimono. She held onto a small girl that looked around the age of four or five.

Her black hair looked like it had white hairs. She looked really happy, so happy it looked like the picture could barely contain it all. Kurama realized that was once upon a time that was the now cold hearted Yumi.

The next day everyone went to there assigned person. Hiei laid back in a tree near a one of the major buildings in a local collage, where his person was teaching a class.

Kuwabara stood outside of his person's studio. Every now and then the white haired woman in her thirties would shout at him to get lost.

Kurama attended one of the Takamachi twin's concerts. He listened to the mixture of the high notes of the Violin and the low notes of the cello.

Yusuke attended one of Hoshi Tomko's soccer games, much to his delight.

Yumi walked down the hospital's many halls. She fingered the brail on the different plates until she found room 53.

She walked in and took a chair listening to the author's breathing for about an hour and a half when she heard some groaning.

Yumi's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hey Yumi I think the guy we're after is here." Came Yusuke's voice.

"I'll be over soon. Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright." Yumi hung up.

"Miss… Please tell-" Came Yuki's strained voice.

"Sorry sir but I really have to go." Yumi turned around and headed out the door walking as fast as she could without actually running.

"Tell the little girl…I said thank you." Yuki finished his sentence the drifted back into unconsciousness.

Yumi got to the stadium it was crowded because the game had just ended. Yumi searched through the sea of red until she finally found a speck of blue. Yumi pushed and shoved her way through the crowd until she was in front of Yusuke.

"So what happened?"

"I sensed some with a lot of spirit energy in the crowd."

"Did you get a good look at their face?"

"No."

"Damn It."

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara appeared.

Suddenly there was a bunch of screams. Hoards of people started pushing past the group knocking them off balance. Then Yumi suddenly realized the reason for their terror. She smelled smoke, and where there's smoke there's fire.

The frantic crowd soon cleared. The four boys watched the fire spread.

"Hiei can you control the fire?"

"No. Some else is already controlling it and they won't just let it burn."

Suddenly someone's last blood curdling scream pierced the air. Yumi froze. The scream echoed in her ears. Images flashed before her eyes her father being stabbed, her mother screaming. It was too much. She ran.

Gone unnoticed from behind a tree was a little girl with pink hair and green eyes. She clutched a small blue ball about the size of a large bouncy ball in her hands.

The boys knowing there was nothing else they could do followed Yumi. They expertly are dodging people, cars, and bicyclists.

Amazingly Yumi made it to her apartment without getting hit by a car. She quickly locked the door. She ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door shut. She sat in a corner of her room. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let the tears run slowly down her face.

Shortly afterwards Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei found themselves locked out. Yusuke was pounding on the door and yelling at Yumi to let them in.

"**Yumi let us in or I'll knock down the door!"**,shouted Yusuke.

"Yusuke, that won't be necessary." Kurama said trying to restrain his friend.

"What do you mean fox boy?"

"Watch and learn." Kurama pulled a bobby pin from his hair the got to work unlocking the door.

"Uh…Kurama what else do you keep in your hair?" Someone asked.

Within seconds they were in. They gathered in front of Yumi's bedroom door, but before anyone touched the door knob Hitomi and Ryu appeared, sharp fangs and all.

Yet somehow they were different the last time the group had seen the two dragons they had a more of a prankish look to them. Now they looked more violent and malaises.

Hiei dared and grabbed the door knob. A bad choice. Ryu shot forward clamping his jaws tightly around Hiei's wrist. Hiei slightly winced in pain. He released the door knob and Ryu let go. Hiei backed away holding his bleeding wrist. There was a burning sensation where he had been bitten.

"Damn, that hurt." was all Hiei said.

Ryu bared his now bloody fangs clearly saying 'back off or die.' Hitomi was close behind Ryu hissing at the team. Everyone sat in the living room until one by one each left with the exception of Hiei.

Yumi finally came out of her room. She saw Hiei's spirit energy. She stood looking in his direction. Her face showed no emotion, even though just beneath the surface there was more emotion then many people could handle.

Yumi sat down on the couch opposite from Hiei.

"Hiei thanks…for staying."

"You're thanking me because I have nothing better to do then stair at your ceiling wondering when that bite your dragon gave me is going to stop bleeding."

"Well if you want to put it in such a negative way, yes that's what I'm thanking you for. I've got some stuff that will stop the bleeding if you want."

"Sure."

Yumi went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet she felt around for a bottle. She found one and opened the lid and took a quick sniff. It was a gooey mixture smelled horrible but what kind of medicine doesn't have its downfalls when it comes to the taste/ smell category.

"Here," Yumi said as she tossed the bottle to Hiei. "Put this on your wound, and then bandage it. It should stop the bleeding and the burning."

"Hn." Hiei left shortly afterwards.

That night everyone watched the news. They all paid attention to the story of Hoshi Tomko's death. A normally perky anchor woman looked more serious tonight as she read her script.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen one of Japan's famous soccer player's Hoshi Tomko has died in an unfortunate incident. A fire broke out somewhere in the team's locker room. It is currently unknown how the fire broke out, the police are still investigating. The remains of the young star will be buried tomorrow in Osaka, at 11:00 A.M."

Yumi turned off the television and felt around the coffee table for her cell phone. She dialed Yusuke's house. It rang for a bit then a woman picked up.

"Moshi Moshi!" Said an overly cheery voice.

"Hello, is this the Urameshi residence?"

"Yes."

"Is Yusuke there?"

"Sure I'll get him, may I ask whose calling?"

"Yumi Niniwa."

"Yusuke, Phone!" Called Atsuko.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming', I'm coming!" Yusuke took the phone from Atsuko. "Hello"

"Hey Yusuke. Listen can you watch Mr. Hunter tomorrow? I have some really important things I really need to do."

"Yeah sure. Are you going to be O.K?" Yusuke didn't get an answer Yumi had already hung up.

The next day Yumi put on a black dress shirt, skirt, boots, and a jacket. She took a bullet train to Osaka. She stopped at a small flower shop and bought three bouquets of roses, two red and one white.

As the burial took place Yumi stood away from the crowd listening to every word the priest said. When everyone one had left Yumi put the white bouquet of roses in front of the head stone.

"O-negai shimasu, I was too late to save you. It's all my fault your dead and there's nothing that I can do for you now. It's all my faults so if you must blame anyone for your early death, blame me because I could have saved you and I didn't. I'm a coward and nothing more. Yet I hope to repent for my mistakes by killing the one who took your life with my own hands. O-daiji ni."

Yumi walked a ways through the grave yard until she found a pair of head stones that was written in both brail and romanji. Tears silently ran down Yumi's face.

"Okaasan, otousan, I love you." She left a bouquet by each head stone. Then Yumi turned around and left.

Watching her from a far was a little girl with pink hair and green eye's. "Naku na, sad lady."

Yumi sat on the bullet train listening to the million different conversations all at once. The world went by and Yumi really didn't care. She was tired and didn't want to focus anymore. Someone slipped a piece of paper in Yumi's hands. It was in brail. She read it.

_Yumi,_

_How nice to see you again. Do you like Violin music? I prefer the cello myself. I'll see you soon then?_

Yumi dropped the letter. The Takamachi twins were next.


	4. Fire!

_The Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and for some of the less common japanese phrases from the last chapter I'll put a little dictionary thing at the bottom._

Yumi probably would have had a panic attack if she hadn't had her cell phone. She fumbled around in her jacket pocket and hurriedly dialed Kurama's number.

"Hello?" Came Kurama's voice.

"Kurama, listen the Takamachi twins are his next victims. You have to get them away from the thearter NOW! I don't care what you tell them, you can tell them the truth or lie, I don't really care how just do it!"

"Alright, calm down Yumi, I'm on it"

Yumi felt her extremely tense body relax a little as she hung up when she realized this was her stop. Yumi scrambled out of Train. She asked around to find out witch direction to go. By the time she made it to the theater she was out of breath and panting. Yumi rushed in more then half way to a panic attack.

Watching her from behind a tree not far off was a little girl with pink hair and green eye. Images flashed through her mind's eye. She gave a small gasp and started running.

"Kurama!" Yumi called."Miss Ami-san! Suichi! Miss Risa-san! Youko Kurama! Is anyone here?"

Suddenly there was a loud bag from behind Yumi. She jumped out of fear. Then an equally loud crash came from in front of her. Yumi smelled smoke and suddenly realized she was trapped.

Meanwhile the little girl who had been following Yumi was running and shouting at a figure in the crowd.

"Mr. Please wait up!" The figure paid no mind to the girl. "Please, Mr. Fire demon, please wait up!"

Hiei stopped and turned to look at the small girl. "Hn?"

"Please sir… your friend…the sad lady…she's…she's in…trouble." The girl managed to say.

"Listen kid I don't know any 'sad lady' and all of my friends can take care of themselves, so get lost!"

The small girl was on the verge of tears. Suddenly a blue light glew from between her finger and her eyes glowed a white color, her features became shaper, and she became slightly taller.

Hiei watched the girl with growing interest. Then the girl recited something.

"Lightning strikes twice,

The past is reborn,

Save the forlorn,

Lightning strikes twice,

Save the girl without sight."

Hiei looked at the girl dumbstruck for a split second before he realized Yumi was in trouble.

Yumi stayed low and as far away from the fire as possible as Ryu and Hitomi rested their heads on her lap weak from the effects from the smoke. (Note: The smoke from the demon's fire weakens spirit energy along with the normal effects of smoke and sense Ryu and Hitomi are dragon spirits given a physical form because of Yumi's spirit energy they can't do much to help at this point.) Yumi too was beginning to feel the effects of the smoke and heat.

Semi-unwillingly Yumi laid herself down on the floor, thinking about how similar this death was from the one she escaped from a decade ago. Yumi's hope was fading fast and she finally reasoned that she was going to die.

Hiei wrapped his scarf around his nose and mouth then kicked open the door to the thearter. Running quickly through the burning building he found a black mass on the ground wich he realized was Yumi. He picked her up then with Ryu and Hitomi weakly following behind him ran out of the building.

Yumi barely holding onto consciousness heard the beating of someone's heart and her whole body relaxed as she slipped into unconscious.

When Yumi awoke she sat strait up feeling around trying to figure out where she was.

"So you're awake. I'll get the others they'll be dying to know your awake…maybe the baka dying wouldn't be a bad thing." Hiei said as he left the room.

While waiting for everyone Yumi tried to remember what had happened and slowly it came to her the fire and the smoke and someone's heart beating. What had happened?

Hiei reentred the room followed by Kuramathe Takamachi twins Yusuke and Kuwabara. As soon as everyone was in the room Yumi was bombarded by question Yumi couldn't focus on just one.

"QUIET!" Yumi shouted. Everyone went silent. "Listen I'm fine but anyone mind telling me where the heck am I and how did I get here!"

Kurama was the first to speak. "Well Yumi you were in a fire and Hiei rescued you and we took you to the hospital. The doctors say that you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"One question Hiei how did you know where I was?"

"Hn. This little girl came up and told me you were in trouble."

After wards the conversation turned boring. When everyone left Hiei was last out the door but before he left Yumi said "Hiei, thanks, do you think when I get out of this place you could help me look for the little girl you were talking about?"

All Hiei said was "Hn." but Yumi could tell it meant sure.

_Gah! this was another semi boring chapter.I rushed through.I was going to make it longer but i decided to make that another chapter wich is already planned out just needs to be typed.My goal is to have it up within the next 4 days. Ja ne._

_O-negai shimasu Please forgive me_

_Okaasan mother_

_Otousan father_

_Naku na Don't cry_

_That should be it those are the least common phrases um if you don't know another phrase in here just ask in a reveiw and I'll answer it._


	5. Sakura and the gardener

_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH._

The day Yumi got out of the hospital she and Hiei went searching for the little girl. With the help of Hiei's jagan eye they soon found her. She was sitting between two headstones in a nearby graveyard.

When the two approached the girl smiled and said, "Hello Sad Lady, Hello Mr. Fire demon."

"Umm…Hello." Yumi replied.

"Alright Yumi we found the runt, I'm out of here." Hiei said. Yumi just nodded.

"So who are you?" Yumi questioned the little girl.

"My name is Sakura."

"Where are your parents?"

"Right next to me"

"So in other words they're dead."

Sakura glared at Yumi then shouted "They're not dead! They're not! They…they just went way for a while."

Yumi hearing the underlyingsadness inthetone of her voice.Yumisoftened her voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…my parents are gone to."

"It's o.k."

"So I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day, but how did you know I was in trouble?"

"Well, you see some people give me this strange feeling and I know their going to be in trouble soon but I don't know when or where so follow them. You just gave me that feeling."

There was a long pause between the two.

"Come on let's go somewhere fun." the girl said showing he sunny smile. Sakura took hold of Yumi's wrist an pulled her up off the ground then dragged her to a park about a half mile away and allYumi could do was follow.

When the two finally reached their destination Yumi listened closely to her surroundings. She heard the chirping of birds, quaking of duck, the quiet mummer or running water.

"This place is my favorite place in the whole world. Here it's always calm and peaceful a sort of sanctuary of the real world, from its pain and suffering." Sakura said.

Yumi thought Sakura's statement over and remembered when the whole world felt like this place. Yumi remembered the years before that fateful night, when on festivals her mother would where her favorite purple kimono and keep her hair in an elaborate knot. Yumi had always wanted her hair to be done in the same way but her hair was to short and she had kept it that way.

She remembered her father in his dark gray suit that he only wore on speacial occasionsand square shaped glasses. He had always smiled that had this warm and inviting way about it, and yet Yumi had always kept her lips in a firm scowl warning others to stay away.

Sakura seeing Yumi remembering what she had lost and saddened by the thoughts suddenly said "Let's go to the play ground!"

Yumi hearing this was yanked from her thoughts all she could say was "Huh?"

Sakura grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a near by playground and that was how Yumi spent her day on the playground playing like a small child. She forgot all her pain and for those few hours, all because of one little girl.

When it grew dark and the bugs came out to feed, Yumi and Sakura said there goodbyes.

Later that night Yumi sat on her couch stroking Ryu and Hitomi, as she listened to the news. At first it seemed nothing of importance had really happened until a usually perky newswoman said something that would strike Yumi with horror, shock and sadness.

"Today ladies and gentlemen a young girl estimated around the age of five has been hospitalized after the burning balcony of a theater fell on her. According to the girl her name is Sakura she has pink hair and green eyes…."

Yumi froze her heart pounding she rushed into her room and pulled a pair of jeans on not bothering to change her pajama shirt. She put on a random pair of shoes then raced out of her apartment. Ryu and Hitomi close by her side.

When she reached the hospital Yumi was panting. "Nurse…please… a small girl was admitted…to the hospital…name Sakura…pink hair green eyes, please tell me witch room she's in."

The nurse looked at Yumi stunned by her disheveled appearance. She blinked twice "Room B24 second floor."

"Thank you!" Yumi called back as she headed for an elevator. She pressed the up button and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. When it did Yumi lunged herself in. She felt around and found the second floor button.Then pushed it hard. Yumi stumbled back as the elevator moved upwards. When it opened Yumi scrambled out. She put her fingers against the plates carefully reading the brail as she went along until she found room B24.

Yumi entered the room listening to the annoying beep of the heart monitor. Watching Yumi enter the room was Sakura, covered in bandages, her breathing raged.

"Hi there." She said.

"Hi." Yumi replied quietly almost in a whisper.

"Sad Lady, I want to give you something."

"Ummm, sure what is it?"

Sakura showed her small blue ball to Yumi. "This, it's my favorite toy. It's made me happy so I want you to have it."

Yumi took it and nodded.

"Please, don't cry sad lady."

Suddenly Sakura's eyes glowed as visions of what was to come flashed through her head.

"Sad Lady, the gardener is in trouble. The one you're looking for is after the gardener." Sakura smiled and said, "Please don't cry Sad Lady, naku na."

"Sakura, who is the gardener? Sakura? SAKURA?" But Sakura didn't answer, she couldn't. All Yumi could do was listen to the heart monitor's long beep as she shook in horror.

A few days later Yumi was again dressed in all black standing in a cemetery. Yet unlike the funeral of Hoshi Tomko Yumi was the only one there. Yumi laid down a bouquet of pink roses and started to walk away when a voice from behind.

"Hello, you must be Yumi. My name is Iris; I believe I can help you."

_Alright that's the end of that chapter. Kind of sad, and if your wondering I'm not adding another character in the fic to be the "gardener" I'm hoping it turns out to be something so obvious that it's complicated._


	6. The gardener found

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH._

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"As I said my name is Iris. I'm the former assistant to a late spirit detective. I helped work on this case when it was new and I would like to help you in any way possible."

"What good could you do? If I do recall the only person you did manage to save ended up losing her sight because of you! You couldn't save any of them! It's all your fault they're dead." Yumi spat.

The cloaked figure looked down at the ground. "I know and that's why I want to help It's all my fault and I need to repent for it. This I found might be the only way I can, so please let me assist you."

"Tell me, what good are you? What can you do that I or the rest of the current team can't? What can a stupid piece of scum like you do? 'Cause if there is something you can do I'd like to know why you didn't do it then!"

There was silence for a long moment then Yumi spat "I though so."

She walked out of the cemetery furious with the world. Why hadn't Iris or that spirit detective done anything then? Why did Iris think that helping to destroy one person who killed so many repent for all the people she didn't save? Didn't she realize that those people's deaths were as much her fault as the killer's?

Yumi entered her apartment, then went into her room she fell back on her bed the felt her whole body suddenly relax.

Suddenly the ball that Sakura had given her glowed and Yumi found herself staring at a boy with long red hair and green eyes. Healthy green plants surrounded him. His body shimmered for a bit then he grew around two feet his hair was longer red but, instead silver, his once green eyes now golden, and now he had fox ears and a tail. Plants grew lush and plentiful. Then the vision ended and Yumi was left once again in the darkness.

Yumi sat bolt upright was that the gardener? Yumi rushed into the living room tearing through the files trying to find someone anyone who fit the description of the two she had seen.

After hours of looking Yumi had looked through every hanyou's profile, Nothing. Frustrated with the whole ordeal Yumi screamed and kicked a stack of files. She put on a pair of boots and left the house.

What good was it to know what the person looked like when she was blind? It made absolutely no freaking sense. Why couldn't the world just be simple and uncomplicated like it used to be. Yumi sat on a bench and took a deep breath. The world sucked that was an undeniable fact in Yumi's eyes. Well screw the world she was going to find that boy. She wasn't going to be held responsible for another death and she wasn't going to end up like Iris who even with all her five senses was helpless to stop another death from occurring.

A young woman with silver hair sat next to her.

"You look frustrated, any leads on the case?" It was Iris, yet Yumi even with all her hate knew right then and there Iris had a small purpose for this case.

"Yeah actually, I'm looking for this guy about my height a little taller then me, long red hair, green eyes."

Iris nodded her head. "It sounds like your friend Kurama. What's going on?"

Yumi had a surprised look on her face. The gardener had been gardener her nose all this time. She had known Kurama had control over plants but…wait something didn't add up Kurama wasn't a hanyou, if he had been he'd be in her files.

"Iris do you know if Kurama's a human or a demon?"

"I'm not quite sure. Why?"

"Ryu, Hitomi!" Yumi shouted the two dragons were instantly by her side. "Hitomi go find Kurama, Ryu go find Yusuke or Hiei or Kuwabara. Hurry!" Yumi shouted. The two dragons shot through the air going on there designated assignment.

"Yumi tell me what's going on." Iris demanded.

"I think Kurama is his next victim but I'm not sure. I need to talk to someone…to confirm it but I'm not sure."

Suddenly Yumi heard someone running up to her and Iris. Yumi turned her head and saw a spot of blue spirit energy emerging from the darkness.

"Yumi!" It was Kuwabara. Why had she told Ryu to get anyone even him? Why would he know? Even if someone had discussed it in front of him would he have paid attention? "Yumi! What's going on? Your dragon just chased me all the way across town."

"Kuwabara listen, this is extremely important so listen up, is Kurama a demon or a human?"

"Kurama? I'm not sure what you would call him…you see he used to be this great thief Youko Kurama but somewhere along the line he got seriously hurt so he escaped death by possessing an unborn kid Suichi or as we now know him as Kurama. I don't know what you would call him soul of a demon body of a human. Half and half, I guess you could call him a Hanyou."

"Oh, God." Was all Yumi said before she started running. She concentrated on finding Hitomi's energy. Hopefully she would be with Kurama.

Yet there were people everywhere. So many sounds, so many different balls of spirit energy she couldn't concentrate. She wanted to scream. Yumi found herself in the park in the part where Sakura had showed her. Like always no one was there. All there was, was Yumi the birds and the quit murmuring of the stream.

Where was Hitomi? That was all she needed to know, that's all she had to focus on. Yumi listened to the stream talk to her and the birds sing to her and suddenly within the peacefulness she felt her energy. It wasn't strong but it was there.

Yumi got up from the bench she was sitting on and followed the invisible trail that would lead Yumi to Hitomi, to Kurama and possibly to the killer.

As Yumi came closer and closer to her destination he smelled smoke, and where there is smoke there's fire. Now Yumi began to lose her concentration her only way of finding anyone she had to hurry but she couldn't lose her concentration.

Yumi found herself in front of a burning house firemen with there hoses, a woman crying, and Yumi standing there. This was it. She took one step towards the open door into the flames. At first people tried to hold her back, yet Yumi wriggled from their grips and entered. She didn't hear any ones shouts of warnings of random people.

When Yumi entered she felt the heat and her spirit energy already started to diminish. She ran up the burning stairs. As she reached the second floor she tried to pinpoint where Kurama was but she couldn't and she started to panic.

"Kurama!" Yumi shouted into the air.

"Hello!" came Kurama's voice.

Yumi pointed herself in his direction. "Hey Kurama just keep talking." Yumi commanded.

"Sure…Yumi what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm doing my job. Now can you see me?"

"Yeah I'm to you left under some rubble." Kurama started coughing hard.

Yumi felt around the floor and suddenly felt Kurama's hair. On his back were burning planks of wood. Yumi quickly moved them, off Kurama.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah I think so?"

"Good now get out of here and cover your mouth."

Kurama nodded. "What about you this place is coming down?"

"I have something to do first, now go before I make you."

Kurama went.

"Alright, come out, NOW!" Yumi demanded.

A man stood before her she couldn't see his face but she knew it was him.

"Hello there Yumi, haven't you grown? I see your ruining my genocide of the mutts just like your parents. How noble, but I have bigger plans for you."

He grabbed her by the arms holding her tightly. Yumi struggled against his grip but it was useless he had her.

Suddenly Yumi realized they were no longer in the burning house but somewhere else. The question was where?

_O.k. I'm not sure about this chapter I'd be eternally grateful if you reviewed. hint hint anyways I'm impressed that people are actually reading this…Wow… I'm scared. Yeah I'm not one who loves attention actually I try to stay far from it so I'm begging you to review so I can see if people actually like this or if your just getting a laugh at how sucky it is._


	7. What's Next?

_Disclaimer: I want to thank everyone who reviewed extremely glad you're not laughing at me. And remember I don't own YYH._

Iris stared at Kuwabara, Kuwabara stared at Iris. It had only been a few minuets sense Yumi had gone off running and the two were staring at each other in a confused daze.

"So who are you again?" Kuwabara asked breaking the silence.

"My name is Iris; I used to be an assistant to a spirit detective much like Botan is now. Your friend Kurama, you realize could be in grave danger. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah sure. You think you can keep up with me in that skirt?"

"Yes." Iris said firmly.

"Alright this way."

The two were in front of Kurama's burning house within the next five minuets.

"What the hell happened here?" Kuwabara asked.

"A fire." Kuwabara jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here shorty?"

"Checking out the damages, idiot."

"Now, now there's no reason to argue, is there?" It was Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama how you doin?"

"Well, with the fact I almost got killed in mind, I'm doing quite well. Has anyone seen Yumi? I haven't seen her?"

"She's not here." Iris and Hiei said in unison.

"Hello there, may I ask who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Iris. Your friends not here. She's-"

"-in the cemetery." Hiei finished for her. "That demon's with her we'd better hurry. It's getting dark."

Meanwhile at the cemetery Yumi felt her hands and ankles being tied. Sure she struggled a bit but after a while she just let him tie her up and go along with it. At the very least she could find out what those plans for her were.

"So," Yumi asked casually "Those plans what are they any ways?"

The demon smirked, "its simple really kill two birds with one stone, or in this case hanyous, or is it three isn't that one called Yusuke a hybrid as well?"

Yumi glared, "So in other by kidnapping me you attract the other and kill us all, how lovely."

"Why thank you fair lady, I expect the young heroes shall be here soon enough."

"May I ask what's wrong with hanyou's any way, that you feel the strongest need to kill them all?"

"You fair maiden as a hanyou yourself would find this hard to understand from a refined demon such as my self's point of view. Sense the dawn of time demons have always been superior to those pathetic beings called humans. TThat's why it disgusts me so to see a demon showing any kind of affection towards human, hanyous are but proof that a demon could love a human, my goal is to rid the world of such proof and any demon who sides with the humans."

"hmm…So was that all my parents did to you? Was that the only reason to kill them and left me to suffer in their place?"

"No fair maiden that is not quite true. You see when I fist met your parents I was going to kill them but instead of killing them right there they promised me an item that would double my power yet when I returned I found that the item was none existent and the time that I had spared them was used to warn other hanyous. So in my rage I killed them. Then I attacked you I only left you alive because I knew the spirit detective would be there soon, so I left you to suffer the world blind and without parents. I'm quite amazed that you would damage my plans so much."

There was the sound of a few thuds of human bodies landing from a jump off some thing and the creak of an Iron Gate opening.

"I believe fair lady we have company."

The demon was right Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had climbed the six foot gate landing on the other side of the locked gate.

"Umm…sorry Iris forgot you and the skirt were there." Said Yusuke.

Iris smiled, "No problem Yusuke it's far easier to pick the gates lock anyways." She pushed the iron gates open.

Iris pulled out a pendulum the source of her powers of location. It looked as thought it was being pulled by an unseen force. Everyone followed her until in the darkness they could make out the two figures. The one on the ground the assumed was Yumi the other was the demon.

"Welcome, welcome young hero's have thou come to save the fair maiden."

"That and put an end to you!" shouted Yusuke. "Spirit gun!"

A blue light shot through the darkness missing the demon stepped aside missing the shot completely. It brushed past Yumi and the tombstone she was leaning against.

"Watch it Yusuke!" Yumi yelled.

"Yes young hero watch it or you'll end up in more trouble then you bartended for."

Suddenly fire erupted from the ground surrounding them the detectives in a ring of fire. Hiei tried jumping over the flames to no avail because the rose with him. The fire started closing in on them.

Yumi couldn't see the event but she realized it wasn't going in her friends favor. Then she felt the presence of two familiar spirits.

"Hitomi," Yumi whispered, "chew the ropes off. Ryu clamp onto his shoulder."

As Hitomi bit off the ropes the demon gave a cry of pain. The flames closing around the detectives diminished. Once Yumi was free, Hitomi clamped her jaws on the demons other shoulder.

Hiei was the first to attack the demon with his sword, followed by the rest of the team injuring him through there own means till he was a bloody mass barley breathing on the ashes that was once grass.

Yumi stepped forward. "Hand me your sword Hiei." She demanded her voice cold void of emotion. Before the fire demon could respond she took it raised it to about where the demon's heart should be but before the sword plunged into the demons flesh a firm hand held her wrist preventing her from killing him.

"Calm down Yumi," It was Iris holding her. "I know that you hate him that you blame me and yourself for all the deaths but it wasn't our fault it was his and if you kill him now you'll be stooping to his level. Do you think your parent's would want that, do you want that Yumi?"

"No." Yumi whispered her eye widening as she tried hard not to cry yet it seemed useless.

Iris gently took the sword from her hands and handed it to Hiei.

"I'll take him to spirit world you guys take her home." Said Iris.

The boys led the numb feeling Yumi to her apartment and sat her on the couch. She didn't respond to anything. She was to lost in thought.

When everyone left and Hiei was almost out the door Yumi spoke up "Hiei…What's next?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've accomplished life's goal, I brought him to justice, so now what now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know for some reason you seem like the right person to talk to about it."

"Hn. I guess your free to do whatever you want to do, I believe it's what the humans call freedom."

"Hmm…"

Hiei left Yumi there letting her think.

**Yumi's POV**

Wow…It's over, I never thought it would be…I never thought what it would be like when it was over…and yet one question plagues my mind…What's next? I reached for Sakura's ball and held it close…I guess that's for time to tell isn't it?


End file.
